Babysitting Two Demons
by Sango The Demon Exterminator
Summary: Rated for cussing. A babysitter thinks she can baby sit Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru an the gang .Can she do it or be in a mentle hospitle, like all the rest...Or maybe even worse?
1. There goes another one

Ok this is my first story . . . so be nice. Anyway this story is about Sesshou-Maru and Inu-yasha, they get a new babysitter. She _thinks _she can watch them. Well, here's the story.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha

**There goes another one**

"AHHHHHHHH," cried a youthful girl. Heading to the front door, as soon she heard the bell.

She pulled that door open fast. "I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs.Inutaishio. I can't work for you." She yelled as she ran past them.

"That's the third one." Mrs.Inutaishio sighed. "They work them out. We need one that can handle them dear. And I told you that last one wouldn't stay for a week. At this rate we'll never get to go out again." She said as she plopped down on the couch.

"I know," he said calmly. "I thought that too. So I already put an ad in the paper."

He shut the door.

"I feel sorry for the next girl." she said

In Fluffy's room-

"NO I SACRED HER AWAY WITH MY SLING SHOT." cried an 8-year-old Inuyasha holding the sling shot at an 11-year-old Sesshou-Maru. Volcano

"NO, IT WAS ME, WITH MY SILLY STING."(A demonic toy) yelled SesshoMaru, holding the silly sting at Inuyasha's eyes.

"It was me and you know it FULLY know it!" Inuyasha yelled balling up his fist and ready to hit his older brother.

"SHUT UP, I DID." SesshoMaru said as he shot the stilly sting at Inuyasha. Inuyasha wasn't dumb, but he shot a rock at SesshouMaru with his slingshot. SesshoMaru quickly moved to the right, next to a book self. Inuyasha missed and hit a very EXPENSIVE vase.

SMASH!

The vase broke, and so did their dads voice.

"'WHAT DID YOU TWO, SAY ABOUT THE BABY SITER!"

He looks angrily at them. "AND WHAT HAPPENED TO THE VASE, INUYASHA, SESSHOUMARU!"

"He did it!" cried Inuyasha and SesshouMaru at the same time, and then pointed at each other.

Now, they know their dad. Once SesshouMaru had thought his voice made a volcano erupt.

"Well," He said standing in the door way, "since you two said you scared her off, you're both of you are grounded. Wait, no, . . . WE TOOK AWAY ALL YOUR THINGS, HOW AM I GOING TO GROUND YOU TWO!"

'Man he's madder than usual,' thought Inuyasha, "I wonder why?" he took a glance at Sessho-Maru, who looked very bored.

WELL, their dad's voice was low and deadly. His eyes twitchily like. "YOU TWO, YOUR NEW SITTER WILL BE HERE IN A FEW DAYS, AS FOR THE VASE." He held a belt in hands.

(I don't really need to tell ya what happens. 'Cuz you petty much know what happens next. )

"NOW THINK ABOUT HOW ARE YOU GOING TO BEHAVE, yelled Mr.Inutaishio to his sons. SesshouMaru raised a brow. Inuyasha just stared at his mother. " Boys think about the other sitter. Now don't do what, you do."

_**Flash back**_

**Baby sitter 1**

"We want to see Night merino on Elem. streets." The boys wined to Ellen

"Ill be good, and . . . and make sure we're in bed before ma and dad comes." Added Fuffly, giving puppy eyes.

" Your mom told me to get ya into bad at 8. And that's what I'm gonna do. Now get ready." whet back doing dishes.

" Ya thinking that I'm thinking?" winked Inuyasha going to the room

" Yup." going after him.

**5 hours later**

"That was so much fun, we should go out more often said Mrs.Inutaishio. Come in the living room, food, chips on the floor. (What a waste) Candy sticking on the couch. And some pinkish ball going down the ceiling.

"Yes we should go more often" Mr.Inutaishio went to go to the closet to put away his coat. He opens the door only to find, the baby sitter singing and rocking back and forth.

" One...two they're coming for me. Three . . . four gotta lock ya door."

"Oh my god, what did they do to her?" Mrs.Inutaishio, said with her hands on her face.

Five . . . six they hit me with sticks."

"I have no clue." he shuts the door. "Whose turn is it to yell at them?"

"Yours."

Fin

That's it for now and as always review. Tell me what you think. I'LL TAKE IDEAS. See ya in next chapter. BYE!


	2. GET READY FOR THEM!

Hi! I love the reviews. In my first week I got 6 reviews, this made me happy. Please keep me happy!

Mariah and I own her, and no not Mariah Chary. (Or how ever you spell her last name) So don't ask me about that. And think you to my reviewers.6 reviews I'm so happy!

* * *

Diclaimer: sigh No, I don't own Inuyasha or his fine looking brother

hapter 2: HERE THEY COME!

"Oh Mariah why do I have to do this again," asked a brunet of 16, with dark-brown eye's, light skin and straight dark brown hair. Mariah sat on the sofa watching TV and seemed very upset.

"Because your lazy, gonna go fat and I have a date so, want you out of here." Teased Mrs. Torres.

"And because a good friend told me at the store. That her brother needs a sitter to watch his two sons." Mariah still didn't look happy. "So get ready now missy. I have a hot date to ready for." She still didn't move.

"MOVE IT!" she yelled.

2222222222222222222

At the soon to be a hellhole.

" Hey Fuffy, what are we going do to the next baby-sitter." Inuyasha said from his side of the room.

"One stop calling me Fuffy, two, we have to think of something . . . new. Like the girl that didn't let us go to the candy store." SesshouMaru relied remembering her. "Man she was a fun one."

"Yeah," said Inuyasha.

Flash back

" Please, let us go to the candy store. I have money to buy for my self. Inuyasha even has money for him self too." SesshouMaru begged to Cindy.

"No way its 9:13. You guys really think I'd let the two of you out. Guess again!" said Cindy. She turned to the chips and movie. SesshouMaru went to the refrigerator, while Inuyasha went to their room. SesshouMaru pulled out a piece of cake, Inuyasha got a little bottleful of pink sprinkles.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Of course, I always know what you're thinking. That's why I got this bottle, ya idiot."

"Keep your voice down! Well if you know then do it."

"Ok, Fuffy" Inuyasha said as he put the sprinklers on the cake. "This is the sleeping sprinkles dad said he lost yesterday, they make anyone eats it fall into a deep sleep and I have a fun new game we can play. Inuyasha winked to his brother.

A half an hour later.

" Hey Cindy, will you eat this I'm too full to eat this cake." Inuyasha looked at Cindy with his baby eyes. And so far it works on everyone, but their parents. And sadly, it worked on Cindy too. She took the cake an eat it all. So far when she was done. Cindy looked fine, but her eyes slowly shut. Her head dropped and the plate and fell on to the floor.

"Inuyasha, you now what." SesshoMaru said in the fridge.

"What? " he said turning to him.

"That hag ate the last pace of cake."

2222222222222222222222222222222222

"This is fun." Inuyasha said laughing. Inuyasha and SesshoMaru did have a hard time. Getting Cindy to stink to the ceiling right. At first they tried using staples. But she was too heavy. But Inuyasha found nails and they worked just fine. So now they're throwing the sharp darts at her and at some point she woke up. And is now yelling at them to stop. Mostly because their scaring the living crap out of her.

"Ok after hearing her yell is too much, she's really a hag" said SesshoMaru." He says yawning. "I'm going to bed, ya coming with or no."

"Yeah it was fun." Inuyasha yawned throwing a dart at Cindy's foot, but missed by 2 inches. They Walked up to their rooms and disappeared only leaving the sound of light snoring.

222222222222222222222222222

At 10 o' clock

"That was so much fun we should do it again!" said Mrs.Inutaishio to her husband while he opened the door.

"Uh, where is Cindy?" Mr.Inutaishio said before hearing a sharp scream and a rip as Cindy fell from the ceiling.

"Does that answer your question, dear?"

* * *

Thank you so much for all the reviews (it got Daffy really jealous!) And thank you for reading my story! So if you wanna have future chapters (and to make Daffy more jealous) review some more!

Miroku's Boo


	3. The others

To all the people who reviewed thanks. I can't igore you people. Now if you exuse me i have to go kidddnap Yoko Kurama an SesshouMaru. runs to get them

Chapter 3

"Ok, I'm here." said Mariah to Mr.Inutaishio " I haven't babysat in a long time so . . . I think I'll do okay." Mr.Inutaishio's face looked happy and relieved. "Ok Mariah, you got it but I'm sorry you have to sit my friend's kids too."

"Oh, it's ok this happen to me I lot." Mariah smiled at him and Mr.Inutaishio look awayto the kitchen.

"You'll be payed a lot to sit the 7 of them." said Mrs. Inutaishio. " And the numbers to our cell phone are on the counter and money for some pizza is there too."

"Ok I'll take good care of them. It's not the first time ya know." Mariah looked at the numbers.

Mr. and Mrs. Inutaishio looked at each other with depressing faces.

"Why do you guys have a striating jacket here?" Mariah held it up. Mr. Inutaishio just sighed and said " You'll see why, real soon." Ding-dong! Mrs. Inutaishio went over to the doorway, an open it to their Friends and their kids. The girl on the right ran inside saying she didn't like the boy she was next to. The Boy was saying he didn't do any thing to her. But the girl behind him said he was bugging her and that he has candy. "STOP THIS NOW." Mr. Inutaishio yelled at the three of them. Two others came in the house one being held by her mother. Mrs.Inutaishio faced Mariah. "You will be payed extra, about $ 30.00, for each kid, okay?" Mariah nodded and looked at the kids in front of her.

"My name is Sango. An I'm 8 ½." Sango was dressed in a pink tee an navy blue jeans. she had nice hair an dark brown eyes. The boy that was bugging her spoke next. " Name is Miroku, I'm 8." he wore a dark purple shirt and light blue Jeans and black hair and blue-violet eyes. The girl opposite of Sango spoke next: " Hi my name's Kagome an I'm 7." Kagome wore a light blue sunday dress and had brown hair and brown eyes. Then a boy with his hair in pony tail spoke "Koga" the boy said with a bad attitude. He had a brown shirt a light blue shorts. Then there was little girl being held by her mother. "Say hi Rin."the mother said but Rin looked at Mariah really shy and waved her hand. The mother looked at Mariah, "She's 6, really she's a chatter box. Rin will talk to you soon." Mariah turned to Mr.Inutaishio as he called down his own kids."Oh. . . INUYASHA . . . SESSHOUMARU!" he yelled as two boys came to the door way, one with cute dog ears, the other without. . Koga and Miroku were both trying not to giggled or laugh. Inuyasha and SesshouMaru were both wearing little sailor out outfits. Koga and Miroku tried as best as they could but they busted out laughing at them. Inuyasha blushed a cherry red color while Sesshou Maru made a venomous face. Mrs. Inutaishio looked at Mariah. " I hope they not as much trouble as group then when there is two of them." she mumbled trying hard to smile. Mr and Mrs Inutaishio and everyone's mother left the house.

As soon as they were gone, every kid yelled out that they was hungry. "Ok ok . . . I'll call for some pizza."

"No, I want Tacos!" Miroku yelled. "No way Miroku, just cuz you're dad is a "holy man" don mean you get to pick!" Koga screamed at him. " OH YEAH, HOW BOUT I KICK MY LEG UP YOUR- " STOP, THE BOTH OF YOU!" Mariah yelled at them . She took them by the coller, dragging them to the sofa. " Not a word you two." Mariah warned then headed back to the kitchen.

Kid's POV

"Ok, you all had your fun," Whispered SesshouMaru, "Now it's time for the competition to start." They all nodded. "Last time we picked our team mates, So what order is it gonna be this time?" Koga looked at everyone who seem to be thinking the same thing. " Ok so me an Kagome go first, cuz lady's go first." Sango looked around for any problems with that. "So it's me an Sango first , Inuyasha and Miroku, Sesshou maru and Koga. Wait what about Rin." The 6 of them looked down at Rin holding Sesshou maru's right hand. " We'll take her ." Inuyasha held out his hand to her and Rin slowly took it an went over to him. "All right the team's are ready an the game is **_set_**. Now let's make this the **_worst_** night this girl will ever have. **Let the games begin**." Kagome said with a mischivous smile on her face.

Yoko : "I can't beliveI got **kiddnapped by a human girl."**

Sesshou maru : " Me ethier. Kami, I still can't belive it..."

Me : "Well belive it. Cuz I did, an THANK YOU who reviewed. But who will win the competition? Will my chater be in a** mental place**? Not even I know. READ AND REVIEW!"


	4. The Ring

**O Ok this is my first story. All might want to review. If you all wanna know what gonna happen next who will win? IS my charter going to be in MENTAL PLACE? Well REVIEW AN FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER. This idea was to put more people was not mine. But a review so THANKS.**

_**Chapter 4**_

_Team Sesshoumaru_

"Ok what are we gonna do Sesshoumaru." Koga looked down sitting on the floor. Sesshoumaru thought for a moment. "Alright do you remember the movie the Ring?" he asked. Koga looked up and nodded.

_Team Inuyasha_

"Miroku, how are we gonna scare the crap out of her if we don't know how to do it." Inuyasha asked. Miroku shrugged and looked around the room. "Well Inuyasha we don't have much to work with." Miroku said very bugged. "I got it." Sesshoumaru walk over and said, "We want Rin." Inuyasha in a flash was next to Rin. "Why do you want her Fluffy?" he asked "First of all, it not Fluffy. Second, we need Rin to pull off a good show little brother." Sesshoumaru said coolly. "So Rin do you want do be with us or no." The tiny little Rin looked over to Inuyasha and Miroku then to Sesshoumaru. She stood and walked over to Sesshoumaru grabbed his hand and walked away.

Inuyasha sighed then asked, "So what was the plan Miroku?"

Miroku snapped out of looking at Sango. "We do need stuff for it. Let's see we need green paint, Lights, bath robes, something that can move on its own, and some really hot chilly from you're dad's "special" cabinets.

_Team Sango_

"It's really too bad we had to do this to the baby sitter, Sango what do you think about this." Kagome asked Sango. "I think it's mean but it's really fun. She smiled then frowned. "But the boys should have gone first we're not even ready yet."

_Mariah POV_

"Wow that's a lot of money their offering but I can't do this by myself. An I'm talking to my self again. I think I'll call Kikyo. Help me out." Mariah thought aloud.

CRASH!

Mariah gasped as she heard the sound come from the living room. She moved quickly and found Miroku and Koga wrestling on the floor. "HEY YOU TWO STOP IT." She yelled as she pulled Miroku and Koga part. Sango during all the yelling and cursing told Sesshoumaru that he and Koga could take their place.

"So take it or I'll tell everyone the real reason you went to the vet." Sango blackmailed "Ok! Ok, we'll take it! Just don't say it out loud." Koga rushed to hear the full news. "Kagome we have more time." Sango declared but noticed she was missing. "Kagome?"

Kagome popped out of no were with a bag of gummy bears, and so many sweets that Koga drooled hard enough that would Mariah have to mop up later.

"What's going on?" Sesshoumaru asked curiously. "Kagome has candy." Koga said hypnotized. Kagome hid the candy behind her back and asked, "You guys are going first, right? Cuz we aren't ready." Sesshoumaru nodded and grabbed Koga by the collar and left.

_Later on_

"Mariah, do you want to see a movie?" Koga asked very sweetly. Mariah was making sugar skulls for them as a treat for behaving so well lately. (Yes their is such thing.) Mariah walked over to the sink. "Ok, I need to do something while I wait for these to bake." She wiped her hands on the rag beside her. Koga grabbed her by the pant leg and led her to the living room telling her she was gonna the movie they were going to be watching was **_THE RING_**. Mariah gladly sat on the couch. The movie was already starting. Mariah looked to see if Koga was gonna watch with her. She glanced at her right.

Sesshoumaru carried a look a like TV of theirs… with Rin in side of it! Koga was on the other side of the room trying to distract Mariah and to give Sesshoumaru more time he shut off the light. Sesshoumaru gently put down the fake TV and ran hastily with Koga running along with him.

Mariah looked around then back at the TV… and some one was coming out of it! "HOLY CRAP!" She yelled but remained in her seat. The horrifying little girl got closer and closer. Mariah mouth began to trembled as if she really was gonna yell. "RIN, YOU SMELL LIKE CRAP! AND WHO PAINTED YOU BLUE!" Mariah screamed angrily. Rin, dressed in the gruesome costume, whimpered and cried softly. Mariah walked over to Rin and picked her up. "I'll give you a bath, okay." Rin stopped crying and with a red nose nodded.

Sesshoumaru, pissed that his plan didn't work, glared at Koga. "Why didn't it work?" he demanded from Koga. At that moment Mariah walked by and called out, "Oh, by the way, Koga, you didn't put on **_THE RING_** you put on **_THE GRUDGE_**." Mariah smiled and carried Rin to the bathroom. As the door shut behind her Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome began to laugh at Sesshoumaru and Koga's lost.

"God, Koga can't you read?" Sesshoumaru asked upset beyond belief.

"What! Sesshoumaru, you gave it to me! Koga snapped back.

**Did ya like it it all comes to me in a dream. An soorryyy that it took long. review people**


	5. How to make a killer omelet

**Sorry I didn't update sooner I got ground 6 week shut down. But hope you all like this.**

_**Chapter 5**_

_Team Sango_

"Kagome, you and Sango are up. And please make it like the last show." Miroku head moved to Sesshoumaru and Koga's way. "I saw that Miroku, you wanna die today?" Sesshoumaru said fiercely. Sango sighed and left the room while Kagome took the bowl of popcorn and followed her.

Mariah was in the kitchen again still making the sugar skulls for them. "Mariah, what you making?" Kagome asked eating the popcorn. Mariah showed Kagome the hard sugar. "This is hard sugar. I'm making sugar skulls. In Mexico they make it every year on Halloween, when they go see the dead family. I need to make blue a red icing." (No lie I read that in a book.) Mariah looked to the side. "You know what I won't make you ever eat an omelet." Kagome eye's snapped open as an idea popped into her head. "What was that, Mariah?" Mariah looked back at Kagome. "Well I never liked omelets, for some odd reason. I just never did…even though that has nothing to do with what I'm doing." Mariah said to herself as her hands tried to shape up the sugar to a skull shape.

Kagome smiled and turned to Sango. "You thinking what I'm thinking." Kagome asked jittery. Sango frowned, "That she's crazy because she talks to herself?" Kagome rolled her eyes and took Sango by the arm into the hall way. Mariah didn't pay any mind to them. "Ok Sango, here's what we're gonna do. You know how to make an omelet?" Kagome asked and Sango nodded. "Good. Now I'm going to Inuyasha's dad's special make stuff alive powder." Kagome said with a smile as she told Sango about what she heard. Smiling evilly Sango walked back to the kitchen for some eggs. Mariah sighed loudly as Sango left. "God I'm so hungry, I can all most eat anything."

_In the back yard_

"Sango, are you done yet?" Kagome complained. "Kagome making an omelet is hard, so don't start with me now." Sango said getting testy. "Fine" Kagome went back to the small light green powder in her hand. "It's done now!" Sango called and Kagome quickly poured the powder on the omelet. "The side of the bottle says now stay away from the object we put it on and wait about 2 minutes to have full control of the thing." Kagome finished. "Well what kind of food do we pick if we win this thing, I hope for Chinese." Sango wandered.

Kagome shook her head "No, Wendy's it has popcorn chicken!" Sango's tempter flared. "No way do I want that stuff!" Sango yelled not caring at the moment and swung her hand the frying pan was in. "You know I really don't care what we get I just wanna win, but I want you're sugar skull for this." Kagome demanded. "Oh crap…" Sango said nervously. "What?" Kagome asked. "It's gone." Sango said picking up the empty frying pan.

_Kitchen_

The guy's in the TV room went to stretch for a bit. Sesshoumaru was playing with a camera. Miroku, Inuyasha, Koga, and Rin were playing cards for candy each one was saving up. "Ok Inuyasha are you in or out?" Miroku said. "I'm in." Inuyasha said. Miroku nodded toward Koga, "Koga, in or out?" Koga looked at his cards. "No way, out." Miroku smiled then looked at Rin, "Rin, in or out?" Rin nodded and smiled. Miroku frowned. "Was that in or out?" he asked Inuyasha.

"Rin, it's a flush in hearts." Inuyasha put them down. Rin merely look at them a smiled. She put her cards down 3 aces and pulled the candy to her side of the table. "Dang that was the 6 time she's won." Sesshoumaru said smirking and pointing the camera at Inuyasha's face. "GET THAT THING OUT OF MY FN' FACE!" Inuyasha cursed at him. "Hey no cursing here you got that?" Mariah walked to the living room. "Have you guy's seen Kagome and Sango?"

"We're here Mariah!" Kagome walked in the room. "Where's Sango?" Mariah asked. "Oh she's in the bath room. "Um, ok then." Mariah walked into the kitchen. She saw an omelet in the table there. She moved closer. The omelet moved to her "MARIAH TELL FLUFFY TO STOP TAPING ME!**" **Inuyasha yell making her turn around. "THAT'S NOT MY NAME YOU PIECE OF CRAP!" Mariah moved to the living room. The omelet followed her. "What is going on now?" Mariah looked at every one half wondering why are they all in shock?

"Holy st." Sesshoumaru said. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT?" Koga in a second got Mariah to their side of the room. A giant omelet with paper for eyes. Looked at all of them and it seemed hungry. "As a boy who father is a holy man, I say we run." was the only thing Miroku said. In an instant everyone in the room ran. The killer omelet jumped after them.

**HA HA HA HA! I did a hook line to make you want it even more. Who get's caught by the killer omelet? Why is Sango in the bathroom so long? An a new person will be on the story. Reviews make me happy ... please keep me happy.**


	6. Calling a friend

**Hi! I'm back again forgive me for not updating. I'm lazy and off the computer for some time now, due to my grades. I have an A in all my classes and I'm passing but my mom is at mad at me for not getting all A+ in all my classes. SORRY on with the story enjoy.**

_**Chapter 6**_

Every one ran and, luckily, the omelet was as slow as a worm. Mariah swung open a door and everyone rushed in and shut the door. "Is everyone okay?" Mariah looked at them. They all seemed to be alright and present to her. "Good, now someone TELL ME WHAT THE HELL WAS THING." Rin began to cry hard and Mariah picked her up Rin slowed her crying. "It's a killer omelet," Kagome said looking down. Mariah made her hand move for her to go on. "Well . . .Me and Sango made it with the powder in Inuyasha's Dad room." Inuyasha and Fluffy threw a fit. "ARE YOU ON CRACK! THE LAST TIME ME AND FLUFFY PLAYED WITH THAT WE MADE AN EVIL LEPRECHAUN!" Inuyasha screamed. "AND THE THING STILL HASN'T LEFT HERE." Fluffy yelled "NOT ALL LEPRECHAUN ARE GOOD. KAGOME, WHAT DID YOU DO TO IT." Fluffy calmed himself down and Inuyasha too. Kagome thought for a sec. "I know Sango put her hand in it when we made it." Fluffy smacked his forehead. "That's why the thing now want to eat people. What is it by the way?" he asked looking back at Kagome. "An omelet." she answered in a whisper.

The door moved and Miroku, Koga, and Mariah threw themselves on the door. "So now what, smart guy?" Koga said slowly slipping off the door. Mariah pushing with her shoulder said, "Well, we can eat it . . . its still food and I'm so hungry I forgot to eat before." The door stopped moving. "Why did it stop moving?" Mariah asked before she heard a scream came outside of the room. "OH CRAP! SANGO!" Mariah realized who was missing at the moment and ran out of the room and into the living room. Mariah was followed by everyone. Sango was screaming her head off. The omelet was attempting to eat Sango but had a hard time. " Is the omelet edible!" Mariah yelled. Everything seemed to stop and look at Kagome, even the omelet looked at her. "I think so, I mean it's still food." Mariah had went in the kitchen with Rin. She came back out with two forks and Rin was holding salt an few lemons. The omelet let go of Sango and dashed toward the front door. Mariah ran after it. Forks in the air she ate a big chuck of the omelet. Rin poured lemon juice and salt on it. Biting it, Miroku jumped on the omelet. Putting his hand out to Rin grabbed his hand. Rin took a big bite out of its head. The omelet stopped moving and hit the floor. Mariah still eating it till all of it was gone.

"Ok there is waaaaay to many of you guys to keep my eyes on so I'm calling a friend to help me out. He owes me anyways. So sit on the couch an watch TV." Mariah, still feeling sick from the omelet, pulled out her cell calling her friend over. "Hello? Um, I need you're help with some kids, okay? I'm over at 59 Shikon road. Come soon okey. Bye, Naraku." Turning Mariah heard yelling and someone saying "I wanna see Yo Momma not Bridezillas!" She knew this was gonna be a heck of a night.

**Hahaha! I love this job. I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't funny as the others ones. I want to put Naraku in this Cuz he is a BEEP an a BEEP an diverse to BBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPP. Sorry it's short but I have 4 other stories to do.**


	7. Creepy guy with bad eye shadow

Sorry for late update but sadly im lazy an tried to find a goood way to get Naraku. I saw a movie yesterday an I found out how to do it. So as for my last chap I'll try hard to get this one a little bit longer . Enjoy an review please.

Ding Dong " Can some one get the door." " I'll do it." Koga said rolling his eyes. He swung open the door. A long black-haired man wearing loose jeans an a white under shirt with a black shirt. On it Somrai fighters. "AAAAAHHHHHHH creepy bad guy with bad eye shadow." Koga run away from him. Naraku blinked a few time to try to think what just happened. Mariah walked over to him rom the kitchen. " Hey Nara-chan bout time you got here. What happened you hit 4 people on the way over here."

" No an don't call me Nara-chan you are the only person who says that." Mariah smiled but it faded quicky. " You have to help me out the kids I get the feeling they want to kick me out I'm trying to make all the food the want . Only cuz they'll kill each other over it. So while I'm cooking I want you to watch'em." "Fine but what do I get for this I had a date tonight," Naraku walked over to were the kids were. "Well can I get her over to help. Honaho loves kids or did you forget?" Mariah chucked "Are you sure bout that?" Naraku looked at her oddly "yes why?" " Look I'll call her she'd be over here quick. She only lives a few blocks away. Okey Nara-chan." Mariah went in side the kitchen to make the tacos. Naraku walked to all the kids were at. Miroku Iunyasha Fluffy an Rin playing cards. An Koga watching. Sango an Kagome calmly watching tv. Koga looked up from the game they were playing. AAAAHHHHH creepy bad guy with bad eye shadow."

Everyone looked up. " Koga that not a creepy bad guy with bad eye shadow, he a creepy guy who might be a child moster." Said Miroku going closer to the kitchen. " Mariah!" Mariah walked out of the kitchen. "What is it Miroku?" Inuyasha yelled out "why the hell is Michel Jackson in my house?" Naraku pissed at them said. " I'm just watch you guys till Mariah is finished cooking for you brats. Also I'm not Michel Jackson." All the boys went behind Mariah "How are gonna know that." they all said. " I know why don't he kiss Mariah. That will prove he's not Michel Jackson." Kagome offered the idea. Naraku an Mariah stared at her. " No way I'll kiss him, an if he is Michel Jackson I don't give a damn. You can do whatever you want to him IF he is. But I don't think so. An Nara-chan Honaho will be here soon.' Mariah walked over to the Kitchen.

All 4 boy two on each leg bagged her to stay. " NO Nara-chan help!" As soon as Naraku went near them. They let go of Mariah's leg's an ran. DING DONG Naraku opened the door. "Hi baby you're baby siting let me see them you know I love little kids." Said Honaho in cheerful voice. She had dark green hair with light-green eyes. A white tee an tight boot cut jeans. "Hi Honaho come in. Oh and the way Mariah says dinner should be ready soon." Honaho face lost some of it cheerfulness. " She's the one cooking well I hope the food is good at least. So were are the little one's/"

Meanwhile The Little Ones

"OK I know it seem unlikely but I really think he's Michel Jackson ." Miroku stopped for a second Mariah was good looking. HE won't kiss her so I think he is.". Sango shot back " Mariah didn't want to kiss him either. I mean what girl would even want to kiss him." Fluffy sighed " You are so wrong Miroku. He can't be Michel .He's kiss kissing that girl over there." He pointed to Honaho. Who was hugging Naraku in a tight hug. Kissing his cheeks. "SO now what Miroku.?" Koga said smugly. " Ok ow bout this we go for Naraku instead of Mariah for now. Cuz the guy is creepy. An we can do this as a bonus for me an Iunyasha." Kagome said " Why do you guy have a bonus an we didn't." " OH why cuz we didn't try to get her with a man-eating-omelet." Iunyasha said with a sour look on his face. All of them shook as if they needed to reminder it. "Okey fine you too get the bonus. But only if you get them both out of here." Inuyahsa an Miroku looked at each other " I think we can do this right Miroku ?" Miroku nodded getting everything ready.

ME : HAHA" I found a way. Oh yeah Ginta, Hakkaku and Koga are going to host this with me.But I have to get ready." Smiles "I have a date with Yoko Kurama. We have to do a few 'things' done."

Ginta:" My Virgin ear burn!"

ME: "Virgin ears ?"

Ginta: "Yeah , y' know they hasn't really been virgin since we've meet you an you friend."

Me " What do you mean?"

Hakkaku: "I know I've just been trying to hold onto my dignity."

Ginta:" Yeah, but someone lost his dignity a LONG time ago Is telling this to Koga who isn't paying attention.

Koga: " How would you know unless you've been peeking."

Ginta: " We don't need to peek we can hear."

Hakkaku: HAHAHAHA falls on the floor laughing

Koga: turns red "SHUT UP!"

Ginta ; "OKEY" laugh " We'll" laugh " stop" laugh

ME: "What's so funny" Getting tick off.

Ginta : "Koga be touchen' himself when he thinks of a certain girl.

ME; OMG laugh

Koga; " I do not touch by self. My mother said you can go blind for doing that!"

Hakkaku: "Yeah put you never did listen to Auntie Mia did you now?"

ME: OMG we have to stop I'm laugh harder gonna be late with Yoko. Bye People see you next chapter. Holy Crap Koga is now trying to kill Ginta Hakkaku an me now. He catches Ginta. "Ginta NO ! I Shot Koga with a Trazuer " Tune in next week . Ginta are you okey.?"


	8. So it's weed ?

Me " Hi ya people I hope you all are ready for what I have in store. So please hold on to your chairs. Cuz you might fall off."

Koga " Yeah like you were reading Captain Dusis."

Me " Shut up ,it was a funny story. You know what I gonna say what you went to the vet for yesterday.

Koga shut his cute little self up.

Me Sorry for late up date . And yes I know my grammar is off. Daffy the one who checks it for me isn't doing it lately.

Koga Yeah cuz your too busy taking pictures of me.

Me Didn't I tell you to shut up. They aren't for me. There for Daffy , so she can check my stories again. Now on with the story.

* * *

Team Inuyasha and Miroku

"Ok I have the perfect plan. I don't know why I never thought of it " Inuyasha smiled at himself.

" Well I can't read your mind , tell me." snapped Miroku. "Ok ok take a chill pill jeez." Inuyasha took a deep breath. " Ok my dad has this plant that makes you see things that are not real. In his special cabinet it's either red or green."

"So it's a weed plant." Miroku said scandalously. His mouth wide open. Inuyahsa shook his head angrily.

"It's not a weed plant Miroku. It makes you see things." " Dude that weed does it fries your mind." Miroku pointed to his head .Then shrugged it off. " But hey whatever floats your boat."

Iunyasha face was red . " I don't smoke weed." Miroku shrugged again. " Whatever happens to you I'ma be here for ya." " I really don't." " Sure whatever you say man." Miroku smiled at him. Inuyasha give up. " Ok but we need ta be on our shoulders cause its petty high." Inuyasha walked to the room Miroku right behind him. The room was well decorated like a India palace. In brown at the end of the room was a cabinet. "So that's were the weed is."

Inuyasha grunted " Yes that's were the weed is. Come on." The two headed to the cabinet. " Ok Miroku let me clime on your back." Inuyahsa already started up his back. " Why the hell do I have to be the pack mule?" Inuyahsa looked down at Miroku. " Hey I thought of this. So you do the grunt work." Miroku moved side to side. Inuyasha had to move to balance himself. He hit his head with the cabinet door. Covering his nose Inuyasha yelled out a curse.

Miroku who was laughing his ass off. Was to busy to notice a small guy dressed all in green. Who looked oddly like the Lucky Charms guy but on crack. Was on top of the cabinet. Iunyasha open the doors. " Stop laughing at me!" The leprechaun jumped into the cabinet. Pushing a plant like object in the way of Iunyasha face. Laughing he kicked his legs upward, and disappeared in a small green smoke. Inuyasha still was yelling at Miroku .Inuyasha looked back up. To what he thought was the weed plant. " Hey I found it ."

Miroku tiled himself backwards. Inuyasha moved his arms like a windmill. While he fall flat on his back. " Miroku Mika you're dead !" Inuyahsa was ready to attack Miroku. When Miroku asked " So how are we going to use the weed?" " FOR THE LAST TIME IT'S NOT WEED !" Inuyasha calmed down a bit. " we're going to use it in a drink of theirs. They do caryi and funny things." Iunyasha smiled

"What does caryi mean?" Asked Miroku Iunyasha blinked " I don't know well anyway I'll be back. But get the 3 guys other there so thirsty. That sand comes out of there mouths." " Sweet a fun job." Miroku went ta do what he did best.

The Kitchen/ living room

Miroku sat next to Naraku, who was busy trying to get Honaho to clam down about there date.

"But I don't what to stay here for the night. I thought we were going to the movies to see Night at the Museum?" Honaho pouted trying to make him leave with her.

"Look I know I said that but this is a favor I'm doing next time, I swear that this will not happen again." Naraku told her warily. Honaho pouted even more. Folding her arms a cross her chest she turned her back to him. Naraku sighed, Miroku popping out of no where. Went to the heater, turning it up way high. A heat wave rose fast, 60 to 95

Honaho noticed the heat quicky. She turned back to Naraku. " hey um .. . Is it me or it's really hot." Honaho fanned her self. Naraku started to felt it. But in his armpits. He put in hands in his armpits. And wiping the sweat on his pants.

Honaho turning away again looking at the kitchen. Mariah still cooked but the heat didn't seem to affect her one bit. " Hey Mariah isn't this heat bugging you." Mariah looked up from the tray of tacos.

" What heat, well I'm from Puerto Rico so heat don't bug me to much.." Mariah went back to cooking. Honaho wondered why she always looked tan.

Miroku shooed all the other little ones to Iunyasha / Fluffy's room. Inuyasha psssed Miroku to the hall way. "What ?" Miroku asked when Inuyasha called him over. "It's ready. Here pour it in to a drink of their's. And let the fun begin. " Inuyahsa gave Miroku a small cup of brown water.

Honaho and naraku started fighting again. When Miroku popping again out of nowhere. " Hi um do you guys need a drink?" " Yes we do." Honaho snapped at him. Miroku rolled his eyes , " Fine" Miroku pulled two sodas from hi s back. And offered it to each of them.

Naraku took his gulling it down. Honaho slowly drink all hers. " Mariah do you want some?" Miroku offered." Sure." Miroku pulled out a soda. Mariah took it and draining it all. Miroku went to Iunyasha/ fluffy's room. Hoping to get a good set, he ran. Opening the door.

"Hey guys what happened what I miss?" Everyone had there mouths wide open. Kagome looked at him with her mouth wide open. Pointed to the Tv screen. There was 3 crying toddlers. All happen to having the 3 teens outfits.

" WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU TWO DO?" Yelled Fluffy. Heading two them both. Koga rounded on them. " Nice going smart ones." Kagome an Sango left the room taking Rin. From the Tv Screen they were trying to clam the toddlers.

RRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG

The phone went off. Inuyahsa picked it up quicky before Fluffy could get to him. "Hello Dad." Iunyasha looked behind him. Fluffy mouthed the words " your so dead"

"Oh iunyasha well we are coming home early. The jack ass at the place said we I didn't save a spot a a spot. So were eating at Micky D's and coming home in about an hour." Said Inupapa.

* * *

HA love the ending. I do I think they need a taste of what mariah and Naraku can do. Look out for a MAYBE make this end a do a sequel. Cuz now Inuyahsa and the gang are babysitting the sitters.

MARRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND A HAPPY NOW NEW YEAR!!!!!!


	9. Why im the only one hearing this?

Hi people back now that last chapter was a hard one, I know I can do it so stay tuned for the part1 of the last chapter of BABYSITTING TWO DEMONS.

* * *

( Law in order music in the back around with voice)

**58 minutes and 8.5 seconds**

" Who the hell said that." Koga said looking up. " Well anyways WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO !?"

Koga ran around in a rectangle. The 3 babies stop crying and giggled at the wolf demon.

Fluffy cursed at the air. Miroku rolled in to a ball rocking back and forth. Sango wimpier and suddenly yelled. " INUYASHA AND MIROKU ! WHAT DID YOU TWO MAKE THEM DRINK!!!." Sango yelled at the two boys.

Kagome carried Mariah away form the kitchen. Who was heading near the tacos. Mariah bit Kagome, and ran to Inuyasha/ Fluffy's room. Kagome ran after her, Honaho stuck her foot out tripping her flat on her face.

"Why I outta . . ." Kagome's face was pink when she got up. Honaho laughed at her. Kagome face went pink to beet red in 3.5 seconds. Naraku said some thing to Honaho who pouted and give him a candy. Mariah just looked up at the ceiling.

Everyone else was to busy looking at Fluffy who was tormenting Inuyasha.

"WHAT IN THE 7 HELL HELLS DID YOU DO IUNYASHA !" Fluffy lay off for a moment to take a breath. " So what did you do?" Fluffy turned to slits.

"I had given them a weed, from dads special cabinet." Inuyasha said looking down. Fluffy sighed " you didn't even know or read what it was. That how the damn omelet was made." Everyone shuddered, Miroku yelled "NO I will never look at eggs the same way again!"

"Like we need to hear that again." Sango looked around the kitchen. Kagome was fighting with Honaho. Honaho had trouble trying to say Kagome's name.

" You say it like this KA-gome- may," Honaho had her face red like trying to think. At last she said "GO-ho-mate!" Honaho bursted out. Everyone stopped to turn at the little girl. Naraku laughed and Honaho hugged him.

Miroku grinned " She called you a ho." "This is no time to be fighting with little kids! " Fluffy screeched. Mariah snapped out of her dazing and starting crying. Sango came back from the kitchen with newspaper.

"Now look at what you did." Sango said anger picking up Mariah. "Now what the man boy say to you." Mariah stopped crying about looked at Sango whimpering. Mariah opened her arms hugging Sango's neck. " By the way how much time do we have?"

( law and order music in the back sound with the guys voice)

**52 minutes and 45.3 seconds**

" Okey I can't be the only one hearing this." Koga looked back up at the ceiling. But its 52 minutes till they get here."

"Okey I messed up Fluffy. Big time but how about we asked the 'Chicken' for help?" asked Inuyasha. Fluffy's eyes widened " The Chicken why didn't I think of that.? And two STOP CALLING ME FLUFFY!"

( law and order music in back around sound with the guys voice)

**45 mintues and 58.31 seconds **

" I haven't gone crazy, but why I'm I the only one hearing this." Koga looked at the ceiling again trying to find the voice.

" Okey the Chicken was made so when ever my dad messed up he got the chicken to lay an egg for him. When he broke the egg everything was fixed." explained Inuyahsa.

"Is that why your house is always clean and neat?" asked Miroku. " No my mom just a neat freak. Anything else like who's going with me an Sessy . Cuz someone has to watch the kids."

"I'm going" Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Koga said all at the same time. Mariah was at Sango's feet whimpering at her. " Fine I'll stay," Sango sighed.

" None of you guys know how to do newspaper underwear anyway." picking up Mariah despise Honaho please for Sango to pay attention to her.

" I stay with Sango" Said Kagome you can't trust a boy to be taking care of little kids right.

"Fine have it your way" Fluffy said. "Bk have it your way!" yelled Koga. The guys truned on him. " Alkwared" Koga said in a gay guys voice.

"Ok-ey that didn't just happen." Fluffy looked around " What time is it "

( law and order Music in the back around with the guys voice)

**43 mintues and 38.9 seconds till you die**

" Really now i'm not crazy but does anyone hear that!" yelled Koga.

* * *

Woowww it's been a while well hope you all enjoy. This time it was not lazyness it was couse i was grouned. 


End file.
